The present invention relates to a gate circuit device for adjusting the delay time of an output signal corresponding to an input signal.
A test apparatus for integrated circuits (referred to as an IC tester hereafter) is provided with a number of pins for output signals, from which pins various signals are supplied to integrated circuits in order to check the output condition. In such a case, it is sometimes desired to apply said various signals simultaneously or within in a specified time interval. However, since each circuit generating each of said signals is formed in various manner with different numbers of gates, the time interval in generating each of said signals varies considerably, although the difference is only in order of nanoseconds (ns).